


love is a rebellious bird

by Seisu



Series: JayDami Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Damian Wayne, Consensual Underage Sex, Does Grammarly count?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Not grammarly premium tho cos im broke, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Top Jason Todd, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seisu/pseuds/Seisu
Summary: “Todd, I must assess the damage done to your brain. Let my arm go.”Day 1: Age Gap & Jealousy
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: JayDami Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947202
Comments: 16
Kudos: 205
Collections: JayDami Week 2020





	love is a rebellious bird

**Author's Note:**

> A very very late entry for JayDami Week 2020. Day 1: Age Gap & Jealousy.
> 
> My 1st time writing smut so go easy on me. Also my 1st fic in 2 years.
> 
> The title comes from Bizet's Carmen, Habanera: L'amour est un oiseau rebelle
> 
> Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction and has absolutely no construct upon the hell we call reality. In other words, don't use this as a substitute for sex ed.

Jason had always been well aware of the unfortunate consequences that come with their scandalous relationship.

He snorted. _Scandalous? Try blasphemous._

For starter, secrecy. It was a given, naturally, seeing as their age gap -of a decade- was somewhat less than ideal. (Well, it wouldn’t be that big of a problem had Damian not been so woefully underage.) Jason wasn’t worried about the potential social shame they’d be dealing with; despite what some people might think, the Wayne name was not only for show. No, what’s more crucial was the family’s reaction to their relationship.

Dickieboy would probably pass out from shock, Timbo most likely would take a neutral stance until he was given no choice but to take a side, Barbs would disapprove as would Cass and Stephanie, Alfred the mediator.

And B... Well, the less said the better.

So the point he's trying to make was that they have to hide a relationship from an entire family of detectives who also have no concept of boundaries and privacy.

Zero, zip, zilch, nada, nothing.

Damian had lined out a lengthy list of rules, tailored to each family members according to their skill sets; contingency plans have their contingency plans and all the jazz. The most general one is leaving no visible marks and making fake alibis to dropping specific false hints to those less emotionally-impaired family members such as Alfred and Barbara. There was even a whole chapter on training body languages to deal with Cass's omniscient body language reading superpower and another chapter on specifics of lies blended with the truth they could use with their body languages.

At this stage, they could probably make good money by publishing a manual on how to hide a relationship. If Damian hadn’t burnt the list.

Back to the main point, secrecy sucked _worse_ than cheese past its expiration date.

Case in point?

The moron who’s trying to flirt with Damian.

Jason knew Damian wouldn't settle for such a person -gangly and awkward, all baby fats and no muscle, not even a lick of fighting capability hidden, blushing madly and not looking him straight in the eyes which were a big minus in Damian's book. Immature and naive. A child. A _civilian._

Still.

“Aww!”

Jason wished he had his helmet with him if only to hide his emotion.

“That kid must be in his grade,” said Dick from the driver’s seat, staring shamelessly at the two boys further away from the car. He looked like he was 10 second away from inviting the boy to family dinner.

“You think?” Jason forced out a dry laugh, all the while scanning the boy’s Gotham Middle uniform -clean and neat, an attractive trait to Damian-, his polished expensive shoes -wealthy, not a scholarship student- and his postures -leaning into Damian’s personal bubble, hopelessly infatuated as he fidgeted. Easily taller than Damian. _Not that it was a feat_.

Jason momentarily regretted not putting any bugs on Damian as the moron leaned in to whisper something that was no doubt stupid.

“Damian has people crushing on him!” Dick cooed. “I’m so proud!”

Jason felt his irritation spiked. The not very surreptitious glances that Damian gathered from the other students didn’t help. “What the hell are you on about?”

“No, it’s just-” Dick’s expressions eased into that incredibly soft look he reserved just for the baby bat. “He comes so far, you know?”

A beat passed.

“Yeah.” Jason looked away, hoping that the word didn’t come out as awkward as he felt.

“He’s even being nice to that boy!” Dick returned to his cooing.

Jason snorted. Nice? Sure, Damian hadn’t rejected the boy harshly and send him bawling yet but nice? Hardly. Please, Damian hadn’t even _smiled_ once.

“Do you think Damian’s gonna give him a chance, Jay?”

His mouth suddenly felt dry. “A chance? Him?”

Dick shrugged as if he didn't just put Jason's mind on overdrive. "Well, you never know -didn't you date too when you're his age?"

A very short-lived relationship, mainly because he found out the girl was trash-talking him behind his back.

“We’re talking about the demon spawn here.”

And that's exactly when Damian decided to grace them with his presence. "Just good things, I hope, for the sake of your well-being," said the boy as he slid into the front passenger seat.

“You sure took your sweet time, brat.”

Jason glanced out. The kid was gone.

“It has only been 4 minutes, Todd.” Damian didn’t bother to turn around, pulling on the seatbelt as Dick started driving. “You need not be so impatient.”

“Hey Little D-”

“Do not call me little, Grayson.”

“-who’s your new friend?”

From the back passenger seat, Jason could almost hear Damian’s brow rose at Dick’s blatant interrogation. “He is hardly a friend but if you must know, his name is Hugon Aubert.”

“Aubert,” mused Dick. “German?”

“An old German name but it appears that Aubert is from France.”

“The family that owns some opera house?”

“Not just some opera house, Grayson, but the _Palais Garnier_ itself.” Jason could almost hear a slight wistfulness in his tone which instantly made him reevaluate this Aubert. “You wouldn’t know anything about it, I suppose.”

“You caught me.” Dick grinned. “He’s your classmate?”

Jason's eye twitched at the thought Damian sharing classes with the infatuated kid for 8 hours daily. Worse, what if they were _deskmates_?

“No,” _good_ , “Aubert is my partner for a club project.”

_What_.

“Is there any problem, Todd?” Damian finally turned to look at him.

Oh. Did he say that out loud?

“Nothing, what club are you in again?”

Man, of _all_ the response he could give, why did he pick a particularly stupid one?

Damian raised his eyebrow.

Dick gave him a look in the rearview mirror. "You forgot? Dami's in Music Club."

“Uh- yeah, I was thinking about something else actually,” he said lamely. “What kind of project is it?”

“A song of our choice with accompaniment. It can be done in groups of up to 5 people. Aubert proposed interest to work together as we both are the most musically inclined and I agreed.” Damian turned back to the front.

An acknowledgement. Jason was more bothered about it than he was willing to admit. “He’s any good?”

“Aubert’s an aspiring tenor. He is... acceptable.”

Acceptable. Not ‘passable’ or even just ‘adequate’ but _acceptable_. For Damian’s standards.

“He sounds great!” Dick claimed as he parked in front of Bat Burger.

As they ate, Dick asked a few more questions about the Aubert kid. Damian humoured him. Jason focused on eating instead. Or tried to.

“What kind of song are you gonna choose?”

“Tt. An opera song, _obviously_.” Damian licked his lips -Jason stared. “Aubert hinted that he was well-versed in Bizet’s Carmen, especially Habanera but I’ll have to see it for myself. It’s a song more suited to a mezzo-soprano, after all.”

Jason froze. He hadn’t seen the opera but he had read the Carmen novel and he knew for sure that it’s about _romance_.

This Aubert kid was bolder than he expected.

“Todd, your beverage.”

Jason looked down to see his fist crushing his bat-themed cup. Thankfully, he had drunk half. Not much had spilt.

“What is the _matter_ with you, Todd?”

“Is everything okay, Little Wing?”

Jason gritted out, “Just peachy. Don’t worry your pretty little heads over it.”

Dick looked sceptical but he couldn’t say anything as his phone buzzed. He sighed after he read the message. “I have to go now. You both will be okay, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Run along, Goldie.”

“Tt.”

Dick gave them a final worried look before walking out. He had an evening shift, a collaboration with GCPD or something, which was also the reason Jason was here.

Babysitting.

Not that Damian needed it. He had undergone a longer period of no supervision at a younger age. Still, Bruce had insisted it when he and Alfred were overseas on Wayne Enterprise business for the week.

“Come, Todd.” Damian didn’t wait, assured that he’d follow.

How annoying.

They didn’t talk much on the short walk to Jason’s current lair, Damian more content to observe the busy street and Jason contemplating.

“So,” he began as he stepped into home sweet home, “the Audrey ki-”

“Aubert.”

“-whatever, you two only talked about the project earlier?”

_What, he didn’t confess his undying love to you?_

"We merely exchanged contact details," Damian said curtly before going off to change into something comfier.

Jason sat on the couch, feeling a little drained. Was he seriously jealous? Of a _kid?_

That’s so _lame._

Is it really?

What if Damian suddenly decides that the kid is a better option somehow? Someone young and innocent and honest? Someone with mutual interest and the talent to back it up? And don’t forget the Baby Bat’s tone when he talked about the opera house. Someone’s normal and good and _not broken_ , unlike Ja-

A hand on his face broke him out of his thoughts. Even startled, Jason could almost make out his own eyes mirrored in Damian’s brilliant green eyes that always seemed to look straight into his soul. “Baby Bat?”

“Do you have a headache, Todd? Any dizziness? Did you vomit over the past 24 hours?” Damian raised a penlight to his eyes.

“No, no and -” Jason answered automatically, still caught off by surprise. He grabbed Damian’s wrist. “-you think I have a _concussion_?”

The last part came out a little more hysterical than he liked.

Damian clicked his tongue, a worried frown prominent on his face. “Took you long enough, Todd. You have been acting out of sort, have problems concentrating and remembering, and been in a daze more times than warranted.” He tugged his arms with no success, using way less force to avoid jarring Jason. “Todd, I must assess the damage done to your brain. Let my arm go.”

Jason wanted to laugh. A brain injury was at least logical. “I don’t have a concussion, Damian.”

If anything, Damian’s frown got deeper. Jason wanted to kiss the lines away, smooth it out and watch it replaced by something wanting. “Concussion is not a laughing matter, Todd.”

"Aww, you're worried? For Lil ol' me?"

Damian scowled, “Of course I am!”

“I’m jealous.”

“What.” The scowl didn’t disappear. “Speak clearly.”

Jason pulled him onto his laps, releasing his wrist and encircling his petite waist in one fluid motion, Damian’s back pressed against his chest and Jason’s chin rested onto Damian’s shoulder. “The Aubert kid. I don’t like him.”

Damian didn’t reply, entirely too relaxed in his hold.

“He likes you, you know? Maybe you don’t. God knows how dense you can be sometimes. That’s bad for your detective reputation by the way. I don’t like how he flirted with you, no matter how pathetic it was. I don’t like the fact that he’s gonna be alone with you, practising your piece. I don’t like how he looked at you. I don’t like how he’s your age and that you might choose him over me.”

“You feel insecure. How unexpected.”

Jason chuckled. “I’m still human, Baby Bat.”

“Good.”

Jason blinked once then twice. Damian still blindsided him at times. “Good?”

Damian shifted to face him, smirking. "Yes. Is jealousy not proof of love?"

“I don’t think that’s a good measuring stick.”

"Perhaps." Damian brought his hands to cup Jason's face, eyes smouldering and suddenly Jason was aware of how closely their bodies were pressed together and how Damian was wearing that scandalous booty shorts and one of Jason's old shirt. "Do you really think I will _allow_ another to _hold_ me like this, Beloved?”

Jason reminded himself to breathe as Damian encircled his arms around his necks, pulling him closer. Pulling away was not an option. If Damian was a flame, then he’d gladly set himself on fire.

Damian kissed him, demandingly, insistently, as if he was a dying man and Jason was his only salvation. Jason kissed him back just as hard, the sensation of Damian’s tongue on his sending blood straight down to his groin. By the time they broke apart, both of them are slightly panting. Damian’s plush lips glistened in the light -they looked soft, supple and Jason _wanted._

“Do you believe I will _permit_ another to _kiss_ me like that?” Green eyes, fiery and imperious, pinned him in place.

Damian took Jason’s much larger hand, placing it on his narrow chest before dragging it lower and _lower_. Damian leaned in, voice barely a whisper:

“Can you really see another in _your_ stead, Beloved? Touching me where _no others_ have? Seeing a facet of me hidden from all? Loving me the way _you_ do? _Fucking_ me? _Hmm_?”

Suddenly, his clothes felt too constraining and his mouth dry. Jason couldn't bear to hear any more of Damian's words. He caught Damian's lips, almost forgetting to not bruise it, and stood up.

Damian knew exactly all the buttons he had to push. His legs automatically wrapping around Jason’s waist and with the leverage, he ground down on Jason.

Jason groaned into the kiss, steadily striding to his bedroom. Breaking the kiss, he placed Damian in the centre of the bed like a framed masterpiece. Damian had his clothes on yet with its crumpled state and his swollen kissed lips and a faint blush to his bronze skin, he looked more debauched than he had the right to be at this stage.

It’s driving Jason insane.

Jason stripped out of his clothes, empowered by the green eyes roaming his body greedily.

Naked, he crawled over to Damian. The youngest Wayne waited patiently, unlike his usual self. Jason took his sweet time undressing him, running worshipful hands over his skin, caressing gently. A searing heat settled in the pit of his stomach as he slid his hands under the oversized shirt -so well-worn that it still smelled like Jason. Slowly, he peeled the shirt off, devouring the sight of Damian’s naked chest.

_I don’t deserve you_ , Jason wanted to say. He traced the many scars marring the sun-kissed skin. The texture was softer and more delicate than what he’d expected from someone as tough as Damian. _You’re too good for me_.

Because Damian really was. How can someone who had been tortured so much by the hand of the world find it in himself to forgive? Can see the good and still love so devotedly, so wholeheartedly? Even now Jason couldn't see the reason Damian would have chosen _him._ What did Damian see in him?

“ _Beloved_.” A reverent breath.

A pleasant shiver shot down his spine at the nickname, the way Damian said it -lustful and affectionate-, the way he looked at Jason as if he was the only one he could see. A name meant for Jason’s ears alone. _Not anyone else but Jason_.

Helplessly, Jason pressed a kiss to Damian's lips, gentle and slow but still as passionate as before. He licked his bottom lips in a wordless request that Damian acquiesced easily. Jason explored every crevice of the boy's mouth, tongues twisting in a lazy dance. He enjoyed every little bit of muffled moans Damian released as he palmed the younger's hardening cock, massaging it in tandem with the swipe of his tongue. He only let up when Damian pushed him away for air, eyes glassy. Jason admired the impossibly red look on his face.

_Gorgeous._

Jason pushed him down the bed, pinning him in place. He trailed kisses down Damian’s throat, revelling in the utter trust Damian put in him, the raw vulnerability he’s showing. Damian’s breath and pulse quickened as Jason sucked on his sensitive spot. Jason briefly imagined possessive hickeys around Damian’s throat but decisively squashed the temptation.

_Rule #1: No marks on visible places._

He didn’t know if he could ever forgive himself if he let Damian be taken away from him. Didn’t know if he could _survive_ the scenario with his mind intact. Didn’t know if he could put himself back together.

Instead, he bit down on Damian’s shoulder, hard. Jason could feel Damian’s nails digging into his back, making scratches that Jason’d feel later as his tender skin broke and Jason licked the crimson liquid that threatened to flow out. Alternating between sucking hickey and biting, Jason quickly mapped out a pattern on his abdomen, all the while relishing in the sensual noise Damian was making.

Pulling back, he surveyed his handiwork. Damian’s skin twitched under his touch with a visible red hue, thoroughly stimulated. He locked his eyes with Damian’s.

“Don’t dawdle, Beloved.”

Jason chuckled. "And what does Your Highness want from me?"

“Prove to me that I am _yours._ Take me, _fuck_ me, _ruin_ me.”

Jason swallowed. “As you wish.”

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand. Jason stripped off the shorts Damian had been wearing. He leaned down, grazing Damian’s inner thigh with his teeth and smiled at the trembling Damian emitted. He wanted to leave bite marks there as well but now’s not the time -he had a more important task. He turned Damian over, propping him on his knees and poured generous serving of lube over Damian’s entrance.

He slicked up two fingers and watched them slipped into Damian with surprising ease.

“I stretched myself open last night,” Damian said in a hushed tone, torso twisted sideways to observe Jason. “Just for you.”

In response, Jason’s cock throbbed painfully, leaking precum. He groaned, his voice husky. “How thoughtful of you, Baby Bat.”

He inserted the third finger, then the fourth, down to the knuckles, scissoring and stretching him thoroughly. He prodded around Damian’s walls, seeking out -

“A-ah!”

There.

Jason renewed his vigour as he pumped his fingers in and out, focusing on where the particular sharp high-pitched noises were the loudest. Damian arched his back in pleasure, burying his face into the downy comforter, fingers clenching to ground himself. Jason watched in fascination.

Here was one of the most prideful creatures he'd known, falling apart, unravelling into the most beautiful sight Jason had ever seen. Sight only Jason was allowed to bear witness.

“J-Jason,” Damian choked out, muffled.

“I-” Jason finally slicked his cock and positioned it over Damian’s spread ass. “Tell me you’re mine, _Damian._ ”

“ _Yours_. I’m yours.”

Even thoroughly stretched, it was an effort and a half to fit inside of Damian. Jason slowly pressed himself in, rubbing soothing circles on Damian’s back. When the head of his cock was in, he groaned. It felt good, too good to be true. Heat encapsulated him, squeezing around his cock as if to suck him deeper and it felt so good he could die. Technically, he’d known how tight -how young, really- Damian was, had experienced for himself before, again and again. But.

"You've ruined me, Baby Bat," Jason said laughingly because it's true. Because Jason would always think of Damian even if they broke up, seeking out a trace of him in other's flesh. Because Damian's the best he'd ever have.

He’d almost expected Damian to spit out another ‘Good’ but the boy only groaned as Jason pushed in further. Jason held on to Damian’s hips, hands so obscenely big in comparison, alternating between watching his cock slowly disappeared into Damian’s hole and Damian himself for any sign of pain.

Several slow, agonising seconds later, Jason was fully buried inside Damian. Taking a few deep breaths to compose himself, he forced himself to wait lest he finished too soon. A tight fit, as usual, even staying still felt like an embrace that tried to milk every drop of essence from Jason.

It wasn’t long before Damian started to squirm, wordlessly urging Jason to move. Jason reached down and gently stroked his silky-soft hair to calm him. His hand trailed the boy’s back before resting on his ass. He squeezed the soft mounds, staring at the point where their bodies were connected in enthralment. _How can such a tiny hole fit that?_ A thought he had each time they fucked. His hand snaked around the boy’s naval and pressed down where he could find a bulge. Damian let out a short cry.

_God._

“So _beautiful,_ ” he praised Damian, voice as strangled as his cock. “You’re so _good_ for me, _Baby Bat._ ”

If Damian had something to reply (probably something along the line of ‘shut up’), he couldn’t get anything out because Jason pulled halfway out only to ram home. He rolled his hips experimentally before deciding to take it slow.

He fucked the ex-assassin with agonising languidness. Each thrust was frustratingly slow and steady, taking several second of back and forth. In. Out. In. Out. He let himself be lost in Damian's tight heat, savouring the moment as he burned the image of Damian's little hole swallowing him down -so eager- into his memories.

Damian started to squirm again, frustrated, pushing back, lifting himself to fuck himself on Jason’s cock.

“ _Beloved_.” Jason wondered how Damian could manage to sound so commanding in his position. “ _More. Faster. Now_.”

Jason tutted. “So demanding.”

He took a firmer grip on Damian’s hips -there will certainly be bruise-, pinning him against the bed and began to increase his speed. He worked up to a steady pace, hips slamming into Damian with force adequate to make a sound lewd enough that Jason wanted to record them. Again and again, he thrust, trying to dig in deeper into Damian.

Jason could hear his continuous grunts beginning to be joined by Damian’s voice. Wild and wanton, Damian made short fervid moans that seemed to grow louder and louder with every thrust. Jason eyed how Damian tried to muffle his sound with the comforter and promptly decided that wouldn’t do at _all._

Withdrawing for a moment, he flipped Damian onto his back, a feat easy enough given his petite stature. Damian looked dazed. Jason smiled. “Want to see your face, baby.”

Damian didn't have any opportunity to protest -not that he would- as Jason hitched one of his small legs over his shoulder and snapped his hips forward, sinking to the hilt in a matter of seconds. Jason wasn't sure where to start: the point where Damian was impaled on his cock or the perverse bulge in Damian's stomach or Damian's little cock, leaking from being fingered and fucked.

In the end, he'd chosen none of these; Damian's face was more enrapturing. Flushed from their activity, it had a certain glow Jason had never seen on any of his bed partners before. Bejewelled green eyes wet and bright, pupils were blown wide. His bottom lips were all wet and chewed up -no doubt from trying to bite back his moans- and Jason should be more worried about what to tell Dick if he asked (Damian was not someone with chewing lips habit, after all) but he darted forward instead, tasting and sucking on it.

“Mmm,” Jason drew back, watching Damian’s eyes followed as he licked his lips deliberately. “You taste _delicious_ , Damian.”

Against all odds, Damian turned even redder, a common reaction from him when being complimented which in turn only fuelled Jason’s desire to praise him.

“You’re so _good_ for me, baby.” He rolled his hips, driving his cock deeper into Damian, earning a choked-up gasp. “So _hot_ and _tight_ for me. Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

A whine escaped Damian’s parted mouth and Jason was amused to see how embarrassed he looked just because of the indecent sound.

“You are,” Jason answered his question. “ _My good boy_.”

Damian adopted a determined look. “I am yours.” There was not a trace of doubt in his words, daring Jason to refute. “And you are mine.”

Oh. _Oh._ Jason’s not the only one insecure here.

“Of course.” Jason chuckled. “I am _yours_ and you are _mine_.”

_Prove to me that I am yours. Take me, fuck me, ruin me._

So he did.

He paid every bit of attention to Damian’s expressions as he fucked into him, cock sliding all the way in. He delighted in the subtle way Damian’s brows furrowed and lips curved, the way his hooded eyes glistened with unshed tears. His hands were an unforgiving grip around Damian’s hips, holding him in place as he slammed into him over and over again. He peppered kisses all over Damian’s face and body, playing with his nipples with each increasingly sweet sound rising from him.

Damian was close. So was Jason.

Jason gave all that he got, reaching to pump Damian’s cock and in the same rhythm thrusting into him as deep as he could until finally -finally Damian tensed up, clenched his eyes shut and made this noise -short and muffled and still managed to shoot a spark through Jason's core- before coming all over his stomach. Jason could have sworn his heart stop in moments like this one, feeling every bit of sensation as Damian clenched and twitched convulsively around his cock. Breathlessly, Jason let himself follow, slamming forward in three more overwhelmingly deep thrusts before coming as well, pouring his seed as deep into Damian's passage as he possibly could.

Jason was mindful not to crush Damian's small body underneath him as he blanketed his body. They stayed pressed together, catching their breaths. Damian stopped him from pulling away when he felt his cock had softened enough, clinging to his neck.

“I’m ruined,” Damian whispered, solemn and harsh and truthful. “So don’t _ever_ think of leaving me.”

"Won't dream of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you guys enjoy this, leave a comment or two if you do - everyone loves compliments - and if you love Damian Wayne & Batfam, let's be moots on twitter @seisu2_2
> 
> Btw, all of my meagre opera knowledge comes from the webnovel - Genius of a Performing Art High.


End file.
